1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved fuel efficient, low pollution carburetor.
2. Prior Art
The known prior art is only of general interest, consisting of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,273,161; 3,336,017; 3,667,221; 3,866,585 and 4,106,453. As is evident from an examination of the prior art, it has long been an objective of the industry to provide carburetors and the like having improved fuel efficiency and a low pollution discharge to the atmosphere from associated internal combustion engines. Cyclonic circulation has been variously relied upon for diverse purposes in the piror art. The prior efforts have been deficient in one or more of the following ways: required complex and expensive equipment ancillary to the carburetor; recycled large quantities of exhaust; required circuitous cyclonic precarburetor mixing of air, exhaust and fuel with no control over introduction or removal of excess fuel in the mixture; requires preheating of air and/or fuel in some fashion to enhance vaporization; failed to effect total homogenous vaporization of the fuel; failed to minimize pollutants discharged into the atmosphere; failed to provide appropriate automatic adjustments in the fuel/air ratio during normal operations, during acceleration and during coasting; reintroduced excess fuel, once separated, from the fuel/air mixture into the intake manifolds; drained fuel removed from the fuel/air mixture into the intake manifold during and immediately following start-up; did not effectively recycle excess fuel from the fuel/air mix; did not separate and remove unvaporized fuel from vaporized fuel before introduction into the intake manifold; utilized only one air/fuel atomizing site; usually directly adjacent and directly feeding into the primary air supply; and utilized a turbulent cone mixing chamber in lieu of a standard carburetor.